


The Invincible Brian Kinney

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Future, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-06
Updated: 2004-12-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: There's been an accident.





	The Invincible Brian Kinney

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The phone rang loud through the large space that was the loft. Justin jumped immediately. He’d fallen asleep. He looked at the clock, and sighed. Brian was on a business trip driving in from the air port. It’d been a week so he was driving home that night to be with Justin. It was late. He said he’d be home two hours ago. Justin grabbed the phone without looking at the ID.  
“Brian?” He asked groggily.  
The person on the other end of the phone hesitated. “No sir. Is this Mr. Taylor?”  
A lump immediately began to form in his throat. He didn’t dare look at the caller ID his world stopped spinning. “Y... Yes this is Justin.”  
“Hi Justin.” The woman said softly. Oh god oh god oh god. “This is Judy from Allegany General Hospital.”  
He closed his eyes tightly warding off terrible thoughts. Just seconds ago he’d been sleeping contently waiting for his lover. “Yes . . . something happened to Brian?”  
“Yes.” The nurse said sadly. “Mr. Kinney has been in an automobile accident.”  
“Oh god.” Justin gasped. “Is . . . is he.”  
“No no. He’s alive. He was conscious when he was taken from the vehicle. Is there anyway for you to get here? Certain things are better discussed in person.”  
Justin was sitting in shock. “Yes . . . yes I’ll be right there. Is he awake now? Is he going to be alright?”  
“Like I said I’d prefer speak in person.” His heart dropped. It was bad. Was the man he loved going to die? He felt his chest tighten.  
“I’ll be there.” He whispered. He immediately called a cab. Filling his school bag full with clothes and things he’d need. He got his cell phone. Not everyone not yet. He had to call Michael. He had to call his mom.  
He dialed Michael’s number. A minute later his groggy voice answered. “Hello?” Irritation was evident.  
“Michael.” He cried.  
“Justin . . . Brian?”  
“Yeah.”  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
Justin rushed to the emergency room desk finding a nurse. “I’m Justin Taylor. I was called earlier. I’m Brian Kinney’s . . . friend . . . Please . . . is he alright?”  
A woman came out. Her name tag said Judy.   
“Please... I don’t want a preamble please just tell me.”  
The nurse nodded. She would want the same.  
“Mr. Kinney’s vehicle was hit by another car on the passenger’s side. It was a small car, and that was fortunate. His Corvette wouldn’t have withstood a larger vehicle.”  
“Where is he? May I see him!?”  
“I’m sorry, Mr. Taylor, He’s in the OR.”  
Justin’s heart sunk, and he didn’t realize he’d been falling until the small nurse took his arms, and helped him into a chair. She kneeled in front of him. He remembered vaguely being glad she was the one they had telling him. She was too young to be jaded and careless.  
“Breath.” She said soothingly wiping his tears. “There are certain things I’m not allowed to tell you. Just the doctor, but he was on his feet. He called the ambulance. He collapsed not long after while telling the cops what happened. He’s experienced internal bleeding, and a collapsed lung as of now that’s what I’m allowed to say.”  
Justin buried his face in his hands, and sobbed. Judy the nurse looked around. She’d only been working a week, and felt a little lost. The other nurses weren’t even acknowledging the young man’s breakdown.  
“I asked the doctor. He said not to give up hoping. Don’t hope too much.”  
He nodded trying to calm down. She had a hand on his shoulder.  
“Have you got family coming?”  
Justin wiped at his eyes, and nodded slightly. “Yes. My mother is coming . . .”  
“Are you . . .” She paused “Related to Mr. Kinney?”  
Justin couldn’t help but give her a small smile. She returned it having the answer to her unspoken question.  
“I’ve been with him three years. His friends and I are his only family.” He whispered.   
Remembering something, she went into the pocket of her nursing apron. She pulled out a cowry shelled bracelet. It had fallen on the floor from the stretcher. It really wasn’t something she should have done but she picked up. They throw away clothing and anything touched by blood, but she worried it was important. She’d worn gloves, and washed it. She held it out.  
“Is this important?”  
Justin closed his eyes tightly. He was happy to have it, but it killed him to see it. It was proof Brian was there hurt possibly dying. Justin took it and did what felt right. He attached it to his own wrist. He’d made it for his lover after telling him his wrist looked naked without his old bracelet.  
“He always wears it.” He mumbled by way of explanation rubbing the shells lightly. She nodded, and stayed with him a minute.   
“Will they come soon? I don’t want to leave you alone . . . but I . . . I have to go to work.”  
“No go ahead. Will the doctor be coming out? Will I be allowed to see him?”  
“You’re his emergency contact. He’ll have to tell you.”  
Justin thanked god for his dramatic tantrum months earlier regarding their paper work. “Thank you Judy.”  
She squeezed his arm before leaving to set to her lowly tasks.   
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
He was sitting in a small waiting room. He was glad it wasn’t the large one on the first floor. That one was full of hurt sick people and crying children. Judy brought him to the waiting room as it was close to the OR Brian was in. He waited for Michael or anyone he’d called. He, at first, was only going to call those who really should be there but quickly realized it was all of them.   
Soon he heard hurried feet coming down the corridor. Michael appeared in front of Justin. They stared at one and other for a moment before Justin just collapsed into his arms.  
“Careful Justin.” Michael said hoarsely rubbing the young man’s back. Ben turning the corner and seeing the state Justin was in sighed deeply.  
Justin stayed in Michael’s warm embrace for quite a while. Michael was dying to know. Dying to hear anything.  
“Justin?”  
“They don’t know. They told me everything and it was nothing.” He sobbed sitting down feeling unable to hold his own weight. “He’s in the OR, and I don’t know what for except he’s bleeding. No one has come out no . . . no one fucking knows anything.” He was becoming hysterical. Ben was saying soothing words, but neither lover nor friend really heard them.   
Michael sat next to him, and soaked it up. He was terrified his best friend would die. Years of stupidity and fun ran through his mind. All the times his mother had tried to ring their necks for skipping school. He couldn’t cry. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t move. Ben was in front of them both a hand on their shoulders trying to show some sort of support. This was no doubt the worst night of their lives. Michael was contemplating many things when the fact that Justin had the bracelet caught his eye.   
“He lost his bracelet?” Michael asked softly.  
Justin looked down. “Oh . . . the nurse found it and gave it to me. I just put it on out of instinct you think that’s . . .”  
Michael smiled a little. “It’s ok, Justin. He won’t mind.”  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
The recently ‘working on it’ Melanie and Lindsay showed up last. Gus in Lindsay’s arms tired, and squirmy, Jenny Rebecca asleep in Mel’s. Lindsay’s eyes were puffed, and red. Melanie had been crying as well. The family was a mess. The site of Gus overjoyed, and killed Justin all at once. He was finally calm. As calm as anyone figured he would be. He’d stopped crying once his mother came, and was able to pep him up a little even getting a small chuckle out of him saying “Brian’s got it in for me. He’ll be pissing me off for a long time to come.”  
He stood hugging both Mel, and Lindsay and kissing Jenny’s soft hair. He said the little that he knew, and took Gus into his arms. The girls went to Deb. Deb was the picture of strength holding back her always flowing tears playing mommy to all her surrogate kids. Michael and Ben sat in a row along with Emmett and Ted, all quiet, seemingly shocked..  
Gus snuggled into his shoulder, and Justin’s eyes pricked with tears. Brian had a four year old little boy. He couldn’t go. Couldn’t leave everyone that loved him.  
“Hi bubby.” Gus yawned nuzzling his face into Justin’s soft shirt. He remembered the joy the first time Gus told Justin he needed a daddy name. He remembered that night Brian got in his ear after making love, and told him he had always been Gus’ daddy.  
“Hey baby.” He whispered hoarsely. “Hi my little boy.” It was Brian Junior and Justin sucked all the comfort out of that that he could.  
The group looked on sadly at the 22 year old holding his boyfriend’s son, his son, so lovingly. It was enough to break the coldest heart. Lindsay watched their son nuzzling into the crook of Justin’s neck.   
“Daddy gotted hurt?” Gus asked of his other father.  
“Yea.” Justin whispered his voice breaking sending Lindsay sobbing all over again. “Daddy got hurt.”  
“He’ll be ok?”  
“I hope so sweetie.” He took a shaky breathe. Just then the door of the OR opened. Justin jumped visibly making eye contact with the doctor.  
“You ok bubby?”  
Justin smiled a little. “Better now sweetheart.” He whispered kissing the toddlers forehead.  
The doctor smiled, tired. “Mr. Taylor.”  
Justin brought Gus to his mommies. “See momma honey.” And rushed to the doctor.  
“Yes that’s me.”  
“Hi I’m Dr. Scott.”  
Justin shook his hand and waited for word on his lover.  
“You are aware Brian was involved in a vehicular collision correct?”  
“Yes the nurse told me very little about it.”  
He nodded. “Well we’ve been working on him for the better part of three hours.”  
Justin blinked heavily to keep tears at bay. “Could you please just tell me everything? No pauses don’t wait for my response. I’m sorry to be so forward but... I’ll be a mess either way.” He tried to joke a little.  
The doctor smiled sadly for him. “Of course. Brian sustained life threatening injuries in his abdomen, and chest. He was lucky his heart was not harmed on impact he would have been killed at the scene. As it was he was able to call 911 which saved his life.” Then he was alive Justin concluded sure not to get his hopes up. “He also sustained very little head trauma for the sort of accident he was involved in. However it was a very bad concussion, and he is at risk since he was put under for surgery that he could go into a coma.” Justin couldn’t help but wonder if everyone in their family was going to have some sort of major head trauma at some point. “He’s out of surgery and being placed in ICU stable but critical. He lost quite a lot of blood, and will be receiving transfusions for a couple days. His collarbone and left arm were broken, and his left lung was collapsed on arrival, and three ribs were broken. The car hit him on the passenger side so the most of his broken bones are a result of hitting the left side after. There seem to be no spinal problems or other broken limbs. He’s very lucky it wasn’t the driver side, lucky to be alive.”  
Justin couldn’t help it. He didn’t think this was lucky. Car accidents weren’t lucky. With every ailment he felt more and more hopeless. Was it impossible for he and his lover to just catch a break? Bashings, Cancer, bike accidents, car accidents it was getting fucking ridiculous.   
“I have to tell you Mr. Taylor that Alcohol is a factor in this accident.”  
Justin’s head shot up. He knew Brian wouldn’t be drinking. He’d been working all week, on the plane for hours, and had to drive the hour long ride home which he had almost completed.  
“Not...”  
“No the other driver.”  
Justin’s face burned the color of fire. “Thank you.” Justin whispered beginning to walk away.  
“You will be allowed in in about a half hour Mr. Taylor. He won’t be conscious but I assume you’d like to see him.” A small nod was all he got. Justin looked at the group, and then continued out of the hospital.  
“Justin.” His mother called softly.  
“Stay.” He warned. “Mom... just stay.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Michael watched as Justin walked back in. He didn’t blame him but he didn’t think Justin realized they were all still in the dark. They knew Brian was still alive. Justin would have lost any composure if not, but that’s all they knew. Justin walked in. He looked around the group.  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I was only thinking of myself. I forgot. . .”  
Michael stood wrapping his arms around the young man. He buried his face in Michaels shoulder. “No. You’re ok.”  
“The other driver was drinking.” He sobbed. Michael understood now. Fire burned in his heart as well.  
“I thought that might come up.” He whispered sadly.  
Justin nodded. “I just can’t believe this Michael.”  
“He’ll be ok. Brian Fucking Kinney is too stubborn for anything other than a perfect recovery.” Michael told even though he was less than sure of himself.  
Justin nodded. He quickly explained Brian’s situation to the group. It was so hard telling the people he loved. The room was full of solemn faces.  
“I’m going to try to get you all in.” He told strengthening his voice. It was more for others benefit than his.  
“As long as you can get in.” Michael said pulling away and leading him to sit. There was a fine balance in Michael’s head of wanting to see his best friend so bad he’d fight for it, and knowing that Justin was just as scared, and probably more. Ben was there for Michael. The one Justin loved was in there.  
They sat for ten minutes in near silence only talking to cut through unbearable quiet. Finally Doctor Scott came out.  
“Mr Taylor?” Justin sighed. He hated being called that. Especially right now. Right now he needed to be someone else. He so badly wanted to be Mr. Kinney. Now more than ever he wanted to call Brian his husband. He looked around the group.  
“Tell him we love him.” Lindsay whispered with a smile. “So much.”  
Justin nodded walking to the doctor.  
“Justin is fine. Thank you.”  
The doctor smiled and nodded. He opened the door for Justin and they began walking down a long hall.  
“Mr. Kinney has been transferred to a room in the ICU. We’re optimistic of his recovery. However, he has not regained consciousness. It could take some time.”  
“How much time?”   
The doctor ran a hand over his brow. “Could take a week.”  
Justin’s heart ached just that much more. He knew what it was like to loose a week of your life.  
“Is there a . . . is there a chance he wont wake up?”  
The doctor didn’t vocally respond, but nodded. “You are also power of attorney. I assume you know that.”  
Justin nodded. They’d had a long fight/conversation not two months before when Justin moved back in after completing his stay in California, and the relationship became much more serious. They got talking about Justin being on Brian’s insurance, and ended with Justin crying on the couch unable to understand why he was given no rights to the man he loved. Brian had brought the papers home that night after work. Much to Jennifer’s chagrin Justin gave Brian the same rights. He’d have no one else . . . of course he couldn’t imagine it either.  
“How long . . .”  
“Two weeks. Then . . . other plans would have to be arranged.”  
Justin nodded tears pooling in his eyes.  
“I am to assume that you are Mr. Kinney’s partner. Am I right?”  
Justin nodded mutely. The doctor nodded. “Rest assured we will do everything in our power to make sure Mr. Kinney walks out of here good as new.” They stopped in front of a door.  
“Thank you.”  
Dr. Scott nodded. “I’ll give you your privacy. I’ll warn you he’s got some nasty bruises. His face was strangely quite bare of contusions . . . it seems he put his hands up.”  
Justin let out a real laugh which jumped the doctor. Justin smiled as an apology. “Sorry that’s just . . . very Brian” Justin smiled. “He’s so worried about his appearance.”  
The doctor smiled. “Why don’t you go on in?”  
Justin opened the door. There were no lights on he flipped on a small lamp took a deep breath and walked towards the bed. The doctor was right. He looked awful. He was so white. Brian was so proud of his natural tan he always sported. A black eye decorated his right cheek bone, and tubes ran down his nose. Justin brought in a shaky breath sitting next to his lover. He took Brian’s hand trying not to stare at the IV’s shoved into his lover’s soft skin.  
He stroked the older man’s cheek. “Fuck you.” He said quietly with a small smile. “You didn’t have to go this far to show me how much love can hurt.”  
Silence.  
“I was going to yell at you. I was lying on the couch and you hadn’t called . . .” He drew a shaky breath and let out a little sob. “I told you to call me if you were going to be late, and I was angry.” He was sobbing out right. “I was angry at you. I wish you would have just stayed, and have you come home a day late. No call, and ignore me” He chuckled out a sob. “as I yell at you. But your dick was thinking for you... as usual.”  
He watched for any reaction. Brian should be laughing at that remark. He should be teasing me. They’d had great phone sex while he’d been away. That’s why Brian wanted to get home. He just wanted to be with his Sunshine which made Justin feel ten times worse.   
“Oh.” He said wiping his eyes. “Michael’s out there yea good old Michael. He’s hurting so bad. You know how much he loves you. You’re his best friend, and I know he thinks you’re the brother he never had. You wouldn’t leave him would you? Lindsay is all worked up. Mel’s crying like a baby. She’s mourning over you you have to go make fun of her for actually caring. They’re all out there sobbing for you. That’s a lot of pity Bri.” He smiled a little at the old joke. “ . . . Our son is out there. You wouldn’t leave Gus would you?” His voice came down to a whisper. “You wouldn’t leave me would you?”  
Justin just sat stroking the unmoving man’s cheek. He was cold, and it made Justin want to throw up. So much warmth came from Brian when he held him at night. Now he seemed freezing.  
“C’mon Brian . . . please.” He was a sobbing mess. “Please wake up. Please please wake up. You look fine. You still got all your teeth. Leave it to you to do anything to keep your face from harm.” He looked up. “God . . . just please let him get better. Please god. I can’t live without him. I just . . . I can’t.”  
He sat staring at Brian for ten minutes. He just stared at him, watched his sore and tightly bound chest rise and fall, listened to the monitor beeping out his life, he lost track of all thought and time and just stared holding that cold hand. He hardly heard when the nurse came in. He looked up when he felt someone standing over him. It was Judy. He smiled slightly through his tears.  
“He’s gorgeous.” She told him checking the IV’s.  
Justin looked down at Brian’s face. “Yea. He’s beautiful.”  
She smiled a little. The young man was so destroyed.   
He stood, and leaned over Brian kissing first his lips then his cheek, and finally so softly he kissed his forehead. He put his hand on his chest then to Brian’s, and whispered. “I love you. I’ll be back.”  
“I have to get my friends in here.” He announced quite strongly. “We’re all the family we have most of the time. They need to see him.”  
She nodded, determined. “I’ll make sure it happens.”  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
Justin sat with a sleeping Gus in his arms. He’d cleared everyone out after their separate visits assuring them he’d call with any changes insisting they needed their rest. He knew he’d get none. Now he sat with Gus and his mother waiting for the girls to come out. Jenny had been sent home with her daddies. The state Michael had been in when he and Ben came out really said he needed his little girl. The look in Michael’s eyes still haunted Justin. Michael was the only one that knew just what it felt like. The love was different for both of them, but Justin knew the other man, knew he adored Brian. If things went for the worse. Michael and Justin wouldn’t ever be the same.  
“Justin honey.” His mother snapped him out of his reverie. He looked to her.  
“Talk?”  
“Nah.” He whispered.  
She nodded. “Would you like me to take him?”  
Justin shook his head. That was the last thing he wanted. Holding Gus filled him with something. It dulled a little pain. Kissing the boy’s plump cheeks knowing this was Brian’s flesh and blood settled him.  
He looked to his mom. “Mom.” His voice was hoarse. She looked at him with heart break written in her eyes. “I don’t know what I’ll do.”  
“You don’t have to because he’s going to be fine.” She told with a steady voice.  
“How do you know?”  
“Baby I think life has thrown you enough curve balls.” She told. “He won’t take him from you.”  
Justin smiled a little. “I love him mom. I really do. I love him with every part of my heart, and I want to be with him forever.”  
She smiled softly. Any other mother would have chalked it up to childish crush. He couldn’t love this man. He was too young. He was manipulated. She now realized if anyone was manipulated it was Brian. No one could resist that Sunshine smile.  
“I’ve known that for a while now sweetie. I accepted it a long time ago.”  
“I wish you didn’t have to accept it.” He said wistfully. “I wish you could be happ...”  
“Oh Justin. I am happy. To your shock and amazement I even love Brian. I know he loves you sweetie, and I think you’re right. He is good for you because he’s the only thing that truly keeps you happy.”  
Justin smiled. “Well thanks for telling me.”  
She smiled happy to take his mind off things. “He’s just so fun to fight with.”  
Justin even chuckled. “Yeah. I know.”  
She knew they bickered a lot, but only as a joke she’d seen it before if either one made a comment that actually hurt; the other one got so many kisses that, well, Jennifer was flushed by the end.  
Just then Melanie and Lindsay emerged from behind the doors. The two girls looked terrible. It was six in the morning and they’d all been there since around two. Justin stood with their son and went to the two women. Jennifer watched realizing her little boy had his own. He had a family. He had a life completely independent of hers. She was sad and proud all at the same time. He was so strong.  
“He looks good.” Mel told trying to convince any of the three of them.  
Lindsay nodded wiping her eyes. She looked at Justin. She loved Brian so much but she needed to be strong for Justin. She couldn’t imagine if it were Mel. “He’ll be alright.”  
Justin nodded. He kissed Mel then Lindsay. Gus stirred a little as he passed him to his mommies. “I love you baby boy.”  
“Wub you bubby.” He mumbled before closing his eyes again. He smiled.   
“Get some rest. I’ll call with any changes. Don’t worry about me.”  
Lindsay hugged him again a fresh batch of tears on her eyes.   
“I’m already working on the case.” Melanie told a quiver in her voice.   
Justin smiled, and said for Brian. “Helping Brian?”  
She smiled and wiped her eyes. “He’ll owe me.”  
With that the girls left to go home, and get no rest at all.  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
Five days passed. He seemed to be healing, but no sign of waking up. Days passed slowly as hell. Justin had been to the loft twice for a meal or a shower, but slept in a chair at Brian’s side. Michael accompanied him most of the day and late into the night until Ben pulled him home for fitful sleep at best. They kept each other sane. Michael was at work, though, today, finally reopening the shop, and Justin was left alone to sit and watch his lover breathe. The diner had obviously given him all the time he needed. Liberty Avenue was a buzz. Justin wouldn’t let anyone send flowers however. The family understood, and he didn’t care if anyone else did. There were a lot of cards. Men professing their love for Brian right, and left. Justin used them to keep him laughing. Judy came and went. She was sweet, but Justin had to admit a little flighty. Justin sat next to Brian’s bed. “They took out your breathing tube.” He told matter of factly. He couldn’t allow himself to get sappy. He was so tired of crying he tried to just talk. Normal boring talk. “How does my big successful business man feel about the fact that there was a tube up your nose making you breath?” It hurt so bad to still be getting no answer. He’d give an arm to hear a smart ass comeback. “And the feeding tube too. You’ll be glad to know you’ve lost like ten pounds. I’m a little less elated about it. You’ll get extra servings of Ice cream kisses when you wake up.”  
He could have sworn he saw a smile. Just a little curving of those beautiful red lips. Justin’s heart sped up.  
“Can you hear me?” He asked tearfully. “Brian? Please . . . tell me you can hear me. Just . . .” He paused unable to finish when Brian’s lids fluttered open to show only slightly dazed hazel eyes. Justin just stared. Brian took a minute but then smiled.  
“Of course I can hear you, Justin; you talk loud not to mention a lot.” His voice was a whisper of what it normally was. Justin didn’t seem to mind. He instantly began sobbing with relief. Brian smiled and wiped his tears. “Hey Sunshine.”  
More tears. He’d missed that. God he’d missed everything.  
“Oh Brian . . . You’re awake! How do you feel? Oh! I was . . . I was so scared. It was so close. I didn’t know I just didn’t know what to do.”  
Brian moved over making room next to him in his small bed. He patted the mattress needing to hold Justin as much as Justin needed to be held. He remembered everything. He remembered the last thing he thought about before he hit the ground. It wasn’t the Vette or his job it was his family. His son, Mikey, his Sunshine, most of all Justin. Justin needed him the most. Justin climbed into the bed carefully aware of the needles still in Brian’s arm and hand.  
“I’m alright.” Brian told soothing Justin’s worried sobs with his good arm. “I’m alright.”  
“I don’t know what I would have done, Brian.” His voice broke Brian’s heart. He knew what it felt like to be on the other side. With Justin himself no less. He knew that completely helpless hopeless lost feeling.  
“You would have been tough. Cause you are tough, and you would have gotten by.”  
Justin shook his head reveling in the warmth that was back in Brian’s newly awoken body. “No. I would have died. My heart would have broken.”  
Brian wiped a tear from Justin’s eye. “Someone would have put it back together, Sunshine.”  
Justin shook his head. “There isn’t another someone. I love you, and just you.”   
“Justin this isn’t a romance novel.” Brian teased looking down at him in his arms.  
“I’m laying with you in a hospital bed pronouncing my love to you. It sounds like a romance novel.”  
Brian smiled. “You pronounce your love for me everywhere it isn’t new.”  
From just outside the door Judy listened. The blond boy’s love was awake. She grinned all the way to the nurse’s station. She’d give them a few minutes before she told Dr. Scott.  
“Be serious, Bri.”  
Brian nuzzled Justin’s cheek playfully. The young man’s head rested gently on his shoulder. It was a little painful, but he wouldn’t wish him to move for all the world.  
He planted a kiss in Justin’s hair. “I think you’ve had enough serious.”  
“Aren’t you worried about your face?”  
“My face is fine you told me so.”  
Justin looked up sharply. “What?”  
“I heard slips of what you said. I just couldn’t make myself move, or open my eyes, or anything then it would all go blank again.” Hearing Justin’s voice had been a blessing and a curse. He was glad he was there but he heard all the terrible pain and agony in his voice, and it killed him.  
“That’s why it’s called a coma.”  
“I was just tired.” Brian defended.  
“I love you.” Justin whispered smiling slightly at the stubborn man.  
“I love you too.” The newly acquired words didn’t come out as hard as they once had.  
They were silent a moment. “The Vette’s wrecked.” Brian told.   
Justin rolled his eyes. “Yea I know.”  
Brian smirked. “I missed the Jeep anyway.”  
“How bout a hummer?” Justin suggested. “They’re nearly indestructible.  
“And expensive and inefficient.”  
Justin just shook his head. “You know . . . the other guy was drunk.”  
Brian sobered a little. “Yea? I think I remember guessing he was.”  
“He’s pretty bad off. They don’t think he’ll live.”  
Brian nodded. “What do you think of that?”  
“That I’m sorry for his family.”  
“Him?”  
Justin shook his head. “I can’t be Brian. I can’t feel sorry for someone who almost took you away from me.”  
Brian stroked his hair. “Would you be amazed that I’m not mad at him?”  
Justin smiled at the question. “You’re mad at everybody.”  
“Well no more mad than at everyone else then.”  
“No?”  
“I’ve done it before.”  
“Not a lot.”  
“It only takes once.”  
“Yea.” Justin whispered.  
“So that was a lesson learned.” Brian joked.  
“If you keep repressing your feelings you’re going to have a breakdown.” Justin scolded.  
“What am I repressing?”  
“You almost died, Brian.”  
“Yes. I’m painfully aware of that.” Brian deadpanned.  
“Were you scared?”  
“I didn’t have time to be scared.”  
“They said you were up and awake. Did you hurt? Were you afraid?”  
Justin had started to cry all over again just thinking of his lover alone bleeding in pain not knowing if he would live or die.  
Brian let tears come to his eyes. It was scary. Mostly he was just afraid he’d never get to talk to people again. Tease Mel again, hug Mikey, hold his son, or kiss Lindsay for trying to hard to take care of him. Or make love to Justin.  
“Stop crying Sunshine. I’m ok.”  
“Were you scared?” He asked again.  
Brian nodded and said hoarsely. “I got out of the car and stumbled to the side walk I was so stunned. I called 911 and thought I was ok. I was in shock. They came and brought me to the ambulance and, god, I was scared. I passed out while the cop was bringing me to the ambulance. I didn’t hurt though.” He assured, and he didn’t his body was in shock he didn’t feel anything.  
“I hate knowing you were all alone.” He sniffled and wiped his eyes.  
“Believe me Justin I’m happy you weren’t there.”  
Justin turned on his side to face Brian completely. “Can I kiss you?”  
Brian smiled. “I’m not made of glass, Jus.”  
Justin’s mouth pressed into his lover’s immediately. He took in his feel his taste his smell. Everything. It was Brian. He was alive and kissing him and it was ok.   
“I’ve missed those kisses so much.” Justin told tracing Brian’s bottom lip with his thumb.  
“Me too, so much.”  
Justin lay back next to Brian content to lie.   
“Mikey still breathing?” Brian asked feeling another twinge of heart ache for what his best friend had gone through. He didn’t know what he’d do if Mikey got hurt, or sick.  
Justin smiled sadly. “He’s walking around like he’s missing his right side.”  
Brian felt a few more tears wash over him.  
“I think it was too much for him. He was strong for me, though. He was here everyday . . .”  
Brian wiped his eyes, and smiled. “I heard him. You know the one thing I heard him tell me?”  
“Hm?”  
“The first guy that fucked him.”  
Justin laughed a loud laugh that he hadn’t felt in three days. “What?”  
Brian shook his head. “I never let him tell me who. I was angry that they’d done that to my Mikey, and probably a little jealous. I let him tell me about it, but I never let him tell me who. He’s been trying to tell me all this time. He does it just to piss me off. And he told me when I couldn’t plug my ears or walk away.”  
Justin laughed again. “Why wouldn’t you let him?”  
“Cause I was worried I might beat him up.” Brian told honestly.  
Justin just laughed softly. “He told me that before you came to school he hid on the roof for every free period he possibly could.”  
Brian nodded. “They tortured him every day.”  
“He said he couldn’t help but want to be with you all the time. You chased the monsters away. You took care of him.” Justin had listened to Michael’s stories all while they sat there waiting  
Brian knew Mikey felt that way but never heard him say it.  
“You really are a superhero.” Justin whispered after a second.  
Brian rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but let his heart swell at the love in those words.  
“How’s my Gus Gus? How’s Becca?” He’d of course taken to calling her Becca immediately when the rest of the family called her Jenny.  
“Angels as always. He’s asked for you. He’ll be so glad to see his daddy.”  
Brian nodded trying not to cry. “Deb?”  
“You can imagine.” Justin told wiping at his eye and kissing the tear.  
“America’s favorite dykes?”  
Justin rolled his eyes. “Yes, Brian, the whole world stopped for you.”  
“Well good. Mine would have stopped for them. For you.” He told honestly. Justin kissed his forehead gently.  
They laid together in silence for about five minutes. Brian just enjoying Justin, and Justin reveling in the feel of Brian’s warm body next to his once again. Brian couldn’t help but be the one to break the silence, however.  
“Justin?”  
“Hm.” The young man asked nearly drowsing off at the sudden lack of fear and worry.  
“Give me back my bracelet.”  
Justin just laughed as he untied the string. “It’s so fucking wonderful to have you back.”  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
“Here we are. Home sweet loft.” Emmett chimed carrying in a grocery bag. Followed closely by Ted as always.  
“Welcome home Mr. Kinney.” He said in usual Ted style.  
Brian smiled. “I can smell the sex already.”  
“Well wait until we leave please.” Michael jibed carrying in Brian’s suitcase Justin had packed for him.  
“Leave.” Brian dead panned wrapping his arm around Justin. Justin smiled and kissed his cheek before walking to the bathroom to put away the few prescriptions Brian still needed. He’d been in there a little while when Brian’s voice left the conversation in the living room. Brian walked slowly but strongly into the bathroom.  
“How long does it take to put away medicine?”  
Justin smiled. “I was just thinking a little.”  
“I do a lot of my thinking in here as well.” Brian teased wrapping his arm around Justin looking at them in the mirror. “Look at how hot we are.”  
Justin let out a little laugh. “You’re so cocky.”  
Brian smiled. “You ok?”  
Justin nodded leaning his head back onto Brian’s still healing shoulder. “It’s just good to have you home.”  
“You got to let it go, Sunshine. What if’s can ruin a person’s life if they let em.”  
“I know . . . and I will. It’ll just take some time.”  
Brian nodded and turned him around knowing Justin found no safer place that in his arms. “We got time. Lots of time.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Are you sure you’re up to this?”   
Brian grinned.  
“Well I know you’re up for it but really? You’ve got a broken arm... broken ribs. Brian you almost died three weeks ago.”  
“Justin I haven’t had sex in a month. Do you hear that? Brian Fucking Kinney. I haven’t had sex in a nearly two months.” Brian huffed. “You give amazing head, and your hand jobs are divine but I can’t fucking take it. If you can remember. We used to fuck three times daily at least.”  
Justin smiled. “Believe me I remember. I miss it too.”   
“C’mon then. Stop treating me with kid gloves I’m fuckin tough Kinnetic has been reopened for a week now.”  
“Ok. We’ve godda do it right. One month for you is like a born again virgin experience.”  
“You’re funny.”  
Justin smiled and kissed his lover. “I want you inside me.”  
“See.”  
Justin just laughed as he removed his black briefs and tossed them from their bed. Brian gingerly removed his own underwear mindful of his still healing ribs then immediately began a heavy kissing session between him and his lover. He grabbed the lube and dug for a condom all without separating the kiss.  
Justin pulled away. “Bri.” He started almost shyly.  
Brian met his eyes.   
“No condoms.” Justin had decided. They were faithful now, not that Brian had said it that way. ‘I’m not doing this to be like a pathetic hetero. I do what I want to do.’ He’d said. ‘I’ve just come to notice that . . . I’d like to do . . . just you.’ They’d been tested. He wanted to be with Brian completely.  
Brian pulled his lips into his mouth. “You sure?”  
“Should I not be?”  
Brian smiled. “No.”  
“No more condoms. I want you inside me. Just you no barriers.” Justin whispered straddling Brian’s waist and breathing in his ear. “Cum inside me.”  
Brian dropped the condom turning his face to meet Justin’s lips. Immediately it became a fierce and hungry kiss full of so much passion for the other person.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you.”  
Justin positioned himself over Brian. No prepping, nothing, just the lube Brian had applied to himself. He impaled himself on Brian moaning at the fiery painful pleasure of the rough entrance. He took it all not bothering to adjust. Brian, worried, touched his knee. He watched the pain on Justin’s face as he adjusted to Brian’s length.  
“Justin! You ok?” He would have never entered Justin that hard.   
Justin smiled finally getting used to the feeling and leaned down to whisper in his lover’s ear. “I want to feel you in me tomorrow. I want to think of you fucking me every step I take all day all night. How good it feels to have you inside me. How much I love you.” He latched on to Brian’s lips in love with his taste.  
They began a slow passionate rocking motion and Brian watched as Justin gently pleased him. He was minding all of Brian’s wounds, and loving him so much Brian thought he might actually cry. They’d been so lucky. They were together still and it was amazing. It was wonderful.  
“You’re beautiful, Justin.” Brian told the man above him. Justin looked down and smiled.  
“You’re beautiful too, Bri. In more ways than I can say.”  
“I want you with me.” He told through heavy breath of the slightly heightened pace of their lovemaking. “Forever.” He clarified knowing he’d felt this way for a long time, and not daring to keep it a secret any longer.  
Justin smiled the happiest smile he’d ever seen. He lay gently on top of Brian connecting lips. “Yea?” He asked voice hoarse with tears “allergies” no doubt.  
“Mmmhmm.”  
“Me too.”  
“Good.” He let out a moan as Justin ran his tongue along his neck. “I guess the crash wasn’t a total loss.”  
Justin just laughed unable to keep Brian from his cruel jokes. “You’re so sick.”  
“And you love me.”  
“With everything I have.”


End file.
